writenowfandomcom-20200214-history
A River of Godsblood
A River of Godsblood is a Multiple Timeline Fantasy Epic currently being written and translated by waZelda. Through the course of the story, decisions are made, mostly by the main character, but also by support characters. The main character is a young woman, set apart from the rest by her red eyes. Depending on what choices are made in part 1 her name is either Sivia, Rubina or Bloodeye in the remaining timelines. Depending on the choices made throughout the story, she may or may not have a significant impact on the history of her people. Progress The image in this section shows how far into the project I have come as of March 19th 2014. Note that just because a part has been translated, it has not necessarily been released. I don't wish to publish anything until I have finished a set of timelines. To watch the full list of parts that are posted, see the "published parts" section. So far, the timelines springing out of part 3.3 (timelines 9-14) are the only ones that has been posted. The plan right now is to finish writing timelines 5-8, then translate and publish them. Also note that the number of timelines may change. A lot of writing decisions are made along the way. For instance, part 3.3 was not planned to split into three. I made the decision as I was writing the finally chapter. It could feasibly happen again with all the timelines I haven't written yet and result in changes to the figure. It is less likely to happen to timelines 1-8, which I have made more detailed plans for than 15-26, but even with those I could change my mind. Setting The world where A River of Godsblood takes place is divided in two by the river itself. To the west lies Estrana, home of the brown-eyed Esters. They are the people of Estra, who is the Goddess of art, beauty and virtue. On the eastern side lies Ardera, home of the blue-eyed Ards. They are the people of Arder, the God of strength, sports and combat. The two Gods killed each other long ago and their blood ran into the river, which was previously just a straight line drawn to mark the border.between the two sides. Despite their Gods having passed away, many people on both sides still pray to their memory, and some believe that if they win the long-raging war between the two people, then their diety will return. The Godsblood itself has been shown to add to the strength of the people drinking it, as well as enhance their senses. However, it also seems to enhance a person's aggression, confidence, pride and eagerness to compete or battle. Over-exposure to Godsblood over a long period of time has been known to cause loss of pigments first in the hair, then in the skin. Children are particularly sensitive and even moderate consumption over time can trigger these changes. While Esters and Ards are known to have brown and blue eyes, respectively, people with red eyes exist on both sides of the border. They are usually outcasts, and only a small minority live among regular people. The superstition that red-eyed people are possesed by the spirits of the Gods are quite common among Esters. Since the Gods died in combat, the spirits are perceived to be filled with hate and anger and cause misfortune. These superstitions tend to be more common in smaller communities than in larger cities. Main Character The heroine of the story starts off as a small girl. She is told by her grandfather that the reason her eyes are red is that she is a Demigod and that the reason why people might treat her poorly is that they are afraid of her. Depending on her actions in part 1 of the story she may suffer a blow that causes amnesia, forgetting her supposed status as Demigod. In the different part 2’s, the main character has been raised by different people and at different places. Her name is different in the three parts and her personality is not quite the same either. Rubina Rubina has been raised by the Spring Knight, a former member of the organization called the Pure Knights. They have chosen not to use Godsblood and instead hone their skills to make up for the lack of strength. Spring is a respected member of the community and have managed to make the other inhabitants of the village accept Rubina. Still, Rubina has always felt the threat that they could turn on her anytime if she ever acts out of the ordinary. As such, she has become a conscientious and dutiful young woman, but is also bored with her life and the people around her and wants change. In school her favorite class is dancing, which she is quite skilled at. Her best friend is the gossip-loving Rosela. Sivia Sivia has been raised in the village where she has been housed by her aunt and uncle. Throughout her childhood she has been bullied by other children and ignored by adults. The person that keeps her going is Fiola, who is a bit of an outcast herself. While they are the same age, Fiola is almost like an older sister to Sivia. She dares to stand up to others and is a lot braver than Sivia. Sivia longs for approval and her ultimate wish is to be looked up to, and not down upon. When we first meet her, her village is about to be attack and their victory chances are slim. Bloodeye Bloodeye was enslaved and brought to Ardera at a young age. There she was brought by Marked ones from the Fortress of the Lost and was turned into a soldier. She soon showed remarkable strength when influenced by Godsblood. Bloodeye herself interpret this as an attribute that comes with her being a Demigod. During the battles and the imprisonment she has held on to the idea that she is different and superior to the people who enslaved her and it has aided her determination as she has grown stronger and stronger. When we first meet her, she has almost completed the 150 missions required to earn your freedom from the Fortress of the Lost, a feat which no Estian prisoner has accomplished before her. Published Parts Rubina timelines Currently, no Rubina timelines have been published. Sivia timelines The following table shows the parts that have been published, with links to the Google Drive documents where you can find them. Bloodeye timelines Currently, no Bloodeye timelines have been published. See also *Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy Category:Ongoing story Category:By waZelda